


Gil-Galad versus the Balrog

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Elrohir doesn't always pay attention to history lessons.





	Gil-Galad versus the Balrog

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: I wrote this on February 29, 2012. Then I forgot to post it, and, hey, look, here it is.

Yards upon yards of dark blue fabric had been used to create the intricate costume that Elladan wore. While the clothing had been made by his mother, he had insisted upon creating the shield, sword, lance, and spear himself from broken branches and paper pulp. “Just like King Gil-Galad!” he announced as his father came into the nursery to see what his sons were up to for the Mid-summer festival.

Elrond nodded slowly, mental wounds from the Last Alliance still healing. “A fine King you make,” he commended. He turned as someone growled and ran into the back of his leg. 

Elrohir fell backwards onto his rear, but this did not stop him from letting out a hiss. Elrond gave his wife a questioning look.

“He is practicing for the great battle between Gil-Galad and the Balrog,” Celebrian informed her husband.

“Raawwrrrr!” added Elrohir, pawing at his father as menacingly as possible in a pair of old pajamas that had been dyed red. Some old tinsel from a previous festival was sewn to the arms and legs. 

Before Elrond could correct this historical impossibility, Elladan tugged on his father’s sleeve and said, “He is just too little to understand any better. Besides, I bet if King Gil-Galad fought a balrog, he would win.”

“Grrrrrr!” Elrohir was now wrestling with his own tail, rolling about on the floor like an excited puppy.

The trio watched for a moment until Elladan looked up at his father, his little arms out to his sides, hands still half-hidden as Celebrian had yet to sew the hems for the sleeves. “Are you sure he is not adopted?” asked Elladan with a very serious look.

Elrond opened his mouth, about to say something about which side of the family it came from, but immediately shut it and stared upwards with a shrug, smiling sweetly at his wife when she knowingly narrowed her eyes at him.


End file.
